Tails and Sticks: One Night Stand
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: What happens when Sticks stays at Tails' workshop for a sleepover and things get out of hand? This, of course! Tails x Sticks multi-shot. Rated M for the content. Requested and co-written by Bugs Mc B wabbit.
1. Preposterous Preamble

**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie, unless stated otherwise. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

Sticks the Badger came to visit her good friend Tails, planning to have a sleepover at his workshop. Sticks enjoyed drifting from one friend's home to another, because most of the time at home she was alone, and she did not enjoy being alone much. Moreover, she forgot her keys to her house, and she stopped by at Tails' workshop. Tails also liked having company, especially with cute girls.

The hour was 9:00 PM, and Tails was preparing to take a shower. Tails' workshop was large enough to have a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and etcetera, because he spent most of the time in his workshop rather than home with his parents.

Tails almost made his way to the shower, but when he opened the door, he noticed Sticks was in there without closing the curtains. Tails looked at Sticks in surprise as the badger washed her body and breasts with a huge amount of soap while humming an unrecognizable jingle.

"Woah..." Tails accidentally made a sound.

Sticks suddenly turned her head backwards, and once seeing the two-tailed fox, she let out a scream. "AAAAAH!"

The fox was obviously startled from Sticks who screamed while trying to cover herself, and he accidentally stepped on a soap that was left on the floor. He slipped forwards into the bathtub, thus startling Sticks, who didn't worry about covering herself anymore.

"Tails, are you OK?" she asked him once seeing him on his back.

"My head hurts..." Tails murmured. "Damn that soap..."

"Why did you come in to see me taking a shower anyway?" Sticks asked.

"I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry," Tails replied. "Why didn't you close the curtains?"

"I was trying to get the soap you slipped on, it slipped off its holder. But Tails, you must learn to be more-" Sticks could not complete the sentence as she accidentally tripped over Tails' legs, shouting in shock before landing on him. "Woah!"

What the badger didn't realize was that the fox's shaft was as hard as a rock, and her fall made him enter her.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Ow..."

"Sticks!" Tails shouted in shock. "I'm so sorry, I..."

"Tails... you actually enjoyed seeing me naked, didn't you?" Sticks asked. "You popped my cherry..."

"I'll admit, I did enjoy it, but it still doesn't feel right that I saw you like this," Tails answered. "And I'm sorry about your cherry, Sticks. Must be painful as fuck."

"It's OK, I'm only glad it was you. I needed someone to pop it," Sticks said. "And who cares now what's right or wrong? It's reality. And come on, tell me you don't like feeling my moist pussy surrounding your long Johnson," she snickered.

Tails couldn't lie about that. "I love it."

"Good boy," Sticks chuckled and kissed Tails on his lips, mesmerizing him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So... what now?" Tails asked.

"What now? You're so cute when you're trying to play innocent," Sticks giggled. "We're going to have sex now!"

"That's awesome!" Tails smiled. "But, I still feel pain because of my fall."

"Then just hold me, I'll remain on top of you," Sticks said. "Besides, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex under the running water?"

Tails widened his smile. "That's even more fascinating!" he replied.

"Get ready Tails, because I'm about to move it!" Sticks cheered as Tails held her arms.

"Bring it on!" Tails gloated. Sticks then started moving herself up and down on Tails' member and moaning as the latter kept her balanced.

"Tails, please kiss me to ease my pain," Sticks moaned aloud. "My pussy still hurts from the cherry popping."

"Sure thing, babe," Tails said. Sticks bent forwards and let Tails kiss her on her forehead and lips before they started an actual make-out session. Tails remained inside Sticks as she kept moving up and down.

"Oh Tails, I'm feeling it!" Sticks squeaked. Soon she climaxed with a scream as Tails kept comforting her with his kisses. Soon she climaxed with a scream and kept kissing Tails.

"How was that, darling?" Tails asked.

"That was awesome, but I want more," Sticks replied.

"Want another round?" Tails smirked.

"That's right, so don't you dare take that thing out," Sticks replied. She turned around and went on all-fours, still with Tails inside her.

"My dick is stuck inside you anyway," Tails chuckled as he started humping.

"Oh wow, does it mean you can't take it out?" Sticks moaned.

"I can't babe, I guess we're gonna have to make use of the benefits of this situation," Tails moaned back. "Don't you want me inside of you?"

"We already are, my sweet," Sticks moaned louder. "And of course I do honey, that's why we're having fun! You're already inside me, who cares? It's my fault anyway that I tripped over your legs, we wouldn't have been in that situation if I had been paying attention to where your legs were."

"As much as it's your fault, it's mine too, because I forgot to knock on the door," Tails replied.

"Why are we showing regret during intercourse? Let's just enjoy this!" Sticks chuckled.

Suddenly Tails sat down and he and Sticks turned the thing into a reverse cowgirl position after the latter had climaxed again.

"Boy Sticks, you sure have a lot of energy," Tails moaned happily.

"Oh Tails, keep fucking me you sweet little foxy dude," Sticks moaned in joy.

"I am, my darling," Tails chuckled and groped Sticks.

"Oh yeah, grab those titties," Sticks teased.

"Sticks, I'm close!" Tails moaned.

"Don't you dare, Tails!" Sticks replied. "Not until I cum before you!"

What they didn't know was that Amy had been walking around and looking for Sonic, as usual. She heard the moaning sounds coming from Tails' workshop. "What's that?" she asked herself. The pink hedgehog walked towards Tails' workshop and looked through the window to see the two-tailed fox having his private time with the jungle badger.

"Tails, I'm about to climax!" Sticks shouted.

"I can't hold it in any longer, Sticks!" Tails shouted back.

"I'm finishing anyway, let's cum together!" Sticks screamed, and then both she and the fox climaxed together with a loud scream. Tails finally managed to slip his member out of Sticks' sweet spot, covered in both liquids.

"Wow... this felt awesome..." Sticks panted. "Hey, you managed to take it out!"

"Yeah, seems like it..." Tails panted back. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Sticks."

Sticks hugged Tails tightly. "Thank you so much, Tails. You're such a sweetie."

Tails kissed Sticks' nipples. "You're welcome, sweetheart. It's getting late, let's go to bed."

"Alright darling," Sticks replied.

They both went to Tails' bedroom, holding each other's hands. Sticks did not bother to get dressed. The two got inside the bed and kissed each other one more time.

"Good night, Sticks," Tails said.

"Good night, Tails," Sticks replied to him.

As the two finally closed their eyes and fell asleep, Amy took out her cell-phone and made a call.

"Hello Sonic, what's up? Please don't hang up, I have something to tell you. Well... I just saw Tails and Sticks having sex. Woah, hold your horses! You don't need to yell at me so much! I'm just delivering you the message, you mustn't take your rage on the messenger! OK... just don't do anything that I wouldn't do. See you later, Sonic. Love you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note: I know it's short, but more will come later. And I mean much more. Special thanks go to Bugs Mc B wabbit, who requested the story and gave me ideas. Please review, and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Sticky Situations

The next morning, Tails and Sticks were still in bed, cuddling each other passionately since last night. Even during the night, they had quite a fair share of sensual touching, kissing, and licking during their sleep. After their little "accident" from yesterday, the two-tailed fox and the jungle badger became rather attached to each other, and their current situation couldn't have been more literal than that.

Sticks was the first to wake up at 7 AM, slowly opening her eyes and attempting to get out of bed. However, the situation was a little more complicated.

"Tails? Tails, wake up!" she whispered to the fox while shaking him. "Wake up, damn it! You're hurting me!"

Tails slowly woke up after one whole hour of hearing the badger's voice whispering into his ear. "Morning Sticks... what's the matter, sweetie? Can you stop shaking me?"

"Tails, I..." Sticks hesitated. "I really need to go to the bathroom..."

"And am I the one who's stopping you?" Tails asked.

"Sadly you are, and I'm hurt as hell. However, I don't believe it's intentional," Sticks responded.

"Uh... is my dick stuck inside you again?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Sticks nodded.

"And I can't take it out, yet again," Tails replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to wake you up for an hour!" Sticks said.

"So you're telling me that my dick has been stuck inside you and is still stuck for over an entire hour?" Tails asked.

"I can't tell when or how exactly you inserted yourself inside me again," Sticks responded, "but since you already started, then why not continue?"

"But didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" Tails asked.

"I can hold it in, just fuck me," Sticks replied.

"Wow, someone sure is wild here!" Tails snickered.

Sticks blushed. "I love it when you say I'm wild!" she chuckled.

The two just kept having a good time; touching, hugging, licking, and kissing during their morning intercourse. Nothing could stop the wild duo from having fun.

"Wait a minute Tails, I finally realized something," Sticks moaned after several minutes since her sex with Tails had started.

"What is it, babe?" Tails asked.

"I just had a wet dream while we both cuddled during our sleep," the badger answered. "I was rubbing myself against you and I gave you a boner. Later, out of instinct I assume, I made you enter me. I tried shaking you to wake you up, but actually it made you hump me and go in deeper. And it hurt me a bit. I didn't know I was hurting myself by doing this. Then I realized you are inside of me."

"That's another one of our sticky situations I guess," Tails chuckled. "I'm sorry about your pain though."

Tails and Sticks finally climaxed and finished their sex at 9 o'clock, and Tails finally managed to free his member from Sticks' womanhood.

"Thank you sweetie, that was awesome," Sticks said, panting. "Here, let me clean you as a token of gratitude."

"Go ahead, honey," Tails replied. Sticks then crawled over to him and fellated him until he was clean.

"There you go babe, now you're nice and clean," Sticks said and gave Tails a kiss on his member. "Now it's your turn to suck something out of me."

"Thanks hun," Tails replied and started sucking the badger's titties.

"Damn Tails, you sure know how to read a girl's mind," Sticks giggled while breastfeeding the two-tailed fox. "Suck harder foxy dude, suck on them harder, I beg you!"

"Will do Sticks, you're so yummy!" Tails responded and suckled harder, and he even nibbled a bit. Soon the stimulation was so intense that Sticks was starting to lactate.

"Oh Tails! You're so good to me!" Sticks moaned out loud as she kept making milk for Tails.

"Your milk tastes so good, Sticks!" Tails replied and kept drinking.

"OK I think that's enough, it's starting to get painful now," Sticks said after several moments.

Tails ceased his sucking. "That was great, your milk is phenomenal," he said and gave her nipples a kiss. "How about I make us some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm famished," Sticks replied and licked her lips. "What do you have to offer, landlord?"

"What do you think of hash brown eggs, bacon, and pancakes?" Tails asked.

"Sounds delightful," Sticks responded. "I'll be at the bathroom, I've been holding it for too long."

"Alright honey, the food will be ready soon," Tails replied.

After having their breakfast, at 11 AM, Tails and Sticks sat in the living room, wondering what to do next. Once again, Sticks did not wear her clothes.

"What should we do now, Tails?" Sticks asked as the fox gently massaged her tits.

"How about I take you on a trip on my Tornado?" Tails replied.

"Sounds great, but where should we go?" Sticks asked.

"We could go somewhere random and activate the automatic mode so we could keep having fun with guaranteed security," Tails answered.

"I love how your mind works, foxy dude," Sticks smiled and kissed Tails on his lips.

The duo then walked out hand-to-hand and climbed onto the two-tailed fox's plane, the Tornado. This time Sticks had no choice but to get dressed. "I'm activating the automatic pilot mode. Is there a specific place you'd like to go to, Sticks?" Tails asked.

"Let's go to the hot springs near Station Square," Sticks answered.

"Sounds like a cool idea, let's go!" Tails said and started the engine. Since the automatic pilot mode was activated, both Tails and Sticks were on the front seat and they were once again free to start their next round of fun time. Once gain they had a fair share of rough sex and other additional stimulations, making use of the benefits of the auto-pilot mode. They just kept having fun as the Tornado was rolling, turning, diving, and going in again.

The duo finished just in time for the landing. That's when Tails had to switch to manual mode again. Once landing, Tails and Sticks climbed off the plane and walked towards the hot springs.

"Alright Sticky, here we are," Tails said. "Shall we enter the springs?"

"I'm a bit hungry, sweetie," Sticks replied in a childish tone. "Let's eat something first, please."

"Sure thing babe, my stomach feels a bit empty as well," Tails responded. "There's a snack bar just to the right from here."

Tails and Sticks shared a short kiss and walked towards the snack bar. The girl behind the bar was a sexy purple echidna with large breasts, wearing just a yellow bikini.

"Good day sweeties," said the echidna behind the bar. "You two look like a cute couple, what can I do for you adorable darlings?"

"I'd like to have a chili cheeseburger please," Tails answered.

"Nice choice, and what for you, sweet badger?" the echidna asked.

"I'd like a corndog please," Sticks answered.

"Excellent, so a chili cheeseburger for the adorable fox, and a corndog for the sweet badger. Shall be taken care of!" the echidna smiled. "Anything to drink?"

"Double-sized grape juice, and two straws," the duo said.

"How sweet! That'll be 29.90," the echidna replied. Tails gave her his credit card and paid for the order. Then he and Sticks sat at a table after receiving their food, and they were also drinking from their grape juice together via their straws.

Later, approximately at 3:30 PM, they decided to enter the hot springs, and they both sat together inside the water. However, Tails suddenly tripped and fell onto Sticks, who in turn fell on her back.

"OUCH!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry, the steam dazzled me," Tails replied.

"It's OK Tails... it appears that you entered me again," Sticks responded.

"Another round then?" Tails asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sticks responded.

And so the duo started yet another session of hot steamy action, literally surrounded by the springs' steam. In addition, they did not care at that point whether they were being watched or not. Them not caring about this was a rather ironic timing, though.

Sonic and Sally were just making their way out of a local bar nearby the hot springs. Neither of them was happy to witness the wild duo having sex.

"How predictable..." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you're drunk, please let it go," Sally replied to him.

"Why should I, damn it?" Sonic asked and hiccupped.

"Well... remember when you and I had sex for the first time and you were surprised that it wasn't my first time?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sonic responded.

Sally gulped and explained: "Back then, you remember that I told you I was Scourge's girlfriend, right? Well, we never had sex, but he once drugged me and almost raped me until Tails came just in time to save me from Scourge. I didn't control myself, and I was already naked and I kind of forced myself on Tails."

"What!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"He coped with me though, but that was eight years ago, before you and I were together," Sally said. "Ever since that incident, we never talked to each other. I was ashamed of myself and he was mad at me for 7 and a half years."

"So Tails was the one who took your virginity," Sonic said.

"Please don't be mad at me, Sonic..." Sally begged, going down onto her knees and hugging Sonic's legs.

"No Sally, I'm not mad at you, sweetie," Sonic grinned and kissed Sally. "But there is something I would like to discuss with Tails here."

However, Sonic's timing was pretty bad because Tails and Sticks were heading towards the Tornado, and they took off shortly afterwards at 4:30 PM.

"Damn it, I guess we'll have to follow him to his workshop," Sonic said.

"Please don't do anything I wouldn't do, darling," Sally said.

After another round of passionate action in the Tornado in automatic mode, Tails and Sticks made it back to the former's workshop at 5 o'clock.

"I had a great time, foxy dude," Sticks said.

"So did I babe," Tails replied.

"I bet you did, buddy," said a familiar voice, and Tails noticed Sonic standing in front of him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note: If you have any ideas you think I can incorporate into the story, don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews, or PM me. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Is There a Doctor in the House?

"Sonic!" Tails said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Tails buddy, why are you so nervous to see me?" Sonic asked as he clenched his fists.

"Maybe because you look like you're about to beat me up?" Tails replied, stepping backwards.

"And what makes you think that?" Sonic grinned.

"Sonic, you're drunk! Please don't do this," Sally begged.

"Sally, stay out of this," Sonic replied, "I know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Tails, Sonic is scaring me," Sticks said.

"Don't worry, badger. I won't hurt you," Sonic replied to her. "It's Tails that I want."

"Stay back!" Tails shouted and tried to run away, but Sonic was obviously too fast for him and he slammed the fox's head on the ground.

"TAILS!" Sticks and Sally shouted.

"This is for all the girls whom you took away their virginity, you greedy kid!" Sonic roared in rage as he started beating up Tails and launching homing attacks against him. "Amy, Mina, Wave, Rouge, Cream, Tikal, Marine, Shade, Bunnie, Fiona, Li-Moon, Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Hershey, Barby, and even Sally! Have you no shame!? Why haven't you ever told me!?"

"Because I knew you were going to get mad at me!" Tails cried.

Sonic just hit the two-tailed fox on the head. Sticks was just standing there motionless, as she was too shocked to move or say anything.

"Sonic, stop this! Please!" Sally shouted and ran to Sonic.

"I told you to keep out of this, Sally!" Sonic yelled at her and kept beating up Tails.

"You're just mad that Tails had fucked me before you did!" Sally responded.

"Yes, I'm mad because I'm older than him and yet you already lost your virginity to him!" Sonic roared.

Sally then found a lead pipe near the entrance to Tails' workshop and picked it up. "Sonic, you are drunk, and this has gone far enough. If you don't let go of Tails, I swear to Bruce Dickinson I'm going to smack your head with this pipe!"

"Oh really!? What for!?" Sonic snapped. "So you could fuck Tails for yourself!?"

"That's it, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice, Sonic!" Sally snapped back and knocked the blue hedgehog out with the pipe, causing him to faint.

This was Sticks' chance to run back to Tails. She knelt down to the poor fox and asked: "Tails sweetie, are you OK?"

"Uh..." Tails groaned. "No..." he coughed blood.

"Oh shit, I'm taking you to the hospital!" Sticks said and carried Tails on her arms before rushing to the hospital.

Amy, however, was very unimpressed. "So this is how you treat your boyfriend, huh Sally? If I had known this, then I'd have saved him from you long ago!"

"Amy, you saw exactly what happened," Sally replied, "Sonic was drunk again and he might have killed Tails if he had continued beating him up!"

"I won't let you hurt my Sonic!" Amy snapped and took out her large hammer.

"He isn't yours, bitch!" Sally snapped back at the pink hedgehog.

"What did you call me, you little slut!?" Amy screamed in rage.

"I called you a bitch, what are you deaf!?" Sally taunted.

"That's it! I'm so gonna kill you!" Amy screamed and whacked her hammer on a nearby bucket of water. Despite aiming at Sally, the chipmunk evaded the water, but the water splashed on Sonic, who slowly started waking up.

"Oh my, what happened?" Sonic asked himself. "What the hell did I drink last night?" Then he noticed the two girls fighting.

"Sonic doesn't even like you, what do you even want from him?" Sally asked.

"What do you have that I don't you little tramp!?" Amy screamed.

"I'm a tramp!?" Sally taunted.

"Yes! At least I don't hang around with an open jacket and flash my tits in public!" Amy snapped.

"Maybe if you wore clothes that revealed your breasts, you'd get Sonic's attention," the chipmunk taunted. "Or on second thoughts, maybe don't."

"What do you have that I don't!?" the pink hedgehog yelled.

"Well, for a start," Sally said, "I'm a bombshell, I'm not obsessed like you, I'm more mature than you, and my tits are so much bigger than yours!"

Now Amy was furious. "This is the final straw! Now you're gonna get it, you little whore!" she screamed and charged at Sally, holding her hammer high. "Our breasts are the same size!"

"The dress you're wearing makes them so small!" Sally responded.

Luckily, Sonic got up and intervened.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

He leaped right behind Sally and dragged her backwards.

"Sonic, let me go! She insulted me, damn it!" Sally demanded while struggling to break free from Sonic's grasp, as Amy just stood in front of them and taunted by sticking her tongue out in a juvenile manner.

"Enough with this, you two!" Sonic said. "Now what happened?"

"What happened?" Sally asked in disdain. "You almost beat Tails to death while you were drunk!"

"And Sticks took him to the hospital," Amy added.

"Oh dear... I sure made quite a mess here, didn't I?" Sonic asked. Amy and Sally nodded, and Sonic said: "OK, I'm going to visit him at the hospital while you two make up." He then grabbed both Amy and Sally and pushed them so close to each other that he made their lips meet. "Perfect," the blue hedgehog said and gave a dash.

Sally and Amy looked at each other with their eyes widened in shock before breaking their unwanted kiss. They didn't look away from each other; they just kept maintaining their confused look. No tension, no anger, just confusion.

"Uh... Sally? When you said my dress shrinks my breasts... what did you mean by that?" Amy asked.

"Uh, well..." Sally blushed.

"So do you really think my boobs are actually as big as yours?" Amy asked again.

"Well... can I check them out?" Sally hesitated.

Amy was surprised by the princess' request. She agreed, nonetheless. "Uh, sure," she said and revealed her breasts to Sally.

"Hey I was wrong, your breasts really are as big as mine," Sally said. "And they look very well-shaped. Can I touch them?"

"Go ahead," Amy replied, more confident this time. Sally then grabbed them and fondled them gently.

"Wow, they're so soft! I love touching them!" Sally said and then she gave them a lick. "And they taste good!" she said and started sucking them.

"Woah Sally, you're being so good to me all of a sudden," Amy giggled. "Now let me suck yours!"

"Sure Amy," Sally replied and started breastfeeding the pink hedgehog. While doing so, she took out a double-edged dildo out of her jacket.

"Aw, are you gonna put it inside both of us now?" Amy mewed. Sally nodded and did so. As the two were moaning, they started kissing again. "You know, I just realized something, Sal," Amy said after she and Sally had broken the kiss.

"What, dear?" Sally asked.

"We both want Sonic, right?" Amy asked, and Sally nodded. "So why shouldn't he have us both?"

"Marvelous, why haven't we thought about that before?" Sally responded.

"This could work perfectly!" Amy cheered.

Soon they both reached their orgasm and climaxed together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Tails was lying in a bed, covered in bruises and wounds caused by Sonic. Sticks was standing beside him and trying to comfort him. "There there sweetie, you'll be fine in no time," the jungle badger said.

"I hope..." Tails murmured in pain. Soon, a beautiful nurse, who was a yellow mongoose with purple hair whose suit was unbuttoned in the bottom to reveal her belly, came over to take care of Tails.

"M... Mina?" Tails murmured.

"Tails!" Mina the nurse exclaimed. "Tails, what happened?"

"I had a fight with Sonic..." Tails coughed.

"Boy, you poor little thing... Luckily, Mina knows exactly what can help you," Mina said.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Sticks asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tails' ex-wife," Mina replied. "I'll assume you're his new girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, my name is Sticks," the badger responded. "Tails never told me about you. Wait a sec, do you have kids?"

"Yeah we have two kids, Melody and Skye," Mina answered.

"Oh really?" Sticks asked. "Why haven't you ever told me about that, Tails?"

"I'm so sorry, Sticks..." Tails cried. "The kids don't live with me anyway."

"So why did you two divorce?" Sticks asked.

"Because of my singing career. I have a comfy schedule between my musical career and my shifts at the hospital," Mina explained. "And the kids live with me. Sometimes I even take them to the hospital with me."

"You must be mad at me, aren't you, Sticks?" Tails asked in tears.

"No Tails, it's fine," Sticks responded and kissed Tails on his lips.

Suddenly, Sonic came rushing to the hospital, panting in tiredness. "Tails, I..."

"What do you want?" Sticks asked in anger.

"I just came to apologize for what I've done to Tails. Once again I let alcohol take over my sense of judgement," Sonic said.

"I'm about to start the treatment here, so if you're here to cause more trouble to my patient, then you have nothing to seek here," Mina muttered.

"Wait, please! Just let me talk to Tails!" Sonic said. "Tails, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Go away, you evil bastard..." Tails coughed.

Sonic was shocked. Tails had never used such an insult on him. He decided to give up and walk away slowly. As he left, two kids, a female mongoose that resembled Mina and a male fox that resembled Tails, came over. They were shocked to see the face of the victim.

"Father!" they shouted and ran towards Tails. "What happened to you!?"

"Hi kids... Sonic beat me up because, potatoes..." Tails said. Though he cheered up as he saw his children again.

"I can't believe he did this to you, father," said the young mongoose.

"I didn't believe it either, Melody. But you know how Sonic is, he has his moments of going berserk," Tails replied.

"We just want you to get better, father," the young fox said.

"Thanks Skye," Tails replied. Both Skye and Melody held their father's hands.

"Say father, who's this girl?" Melody asked, referring to Sticks.

"This is my new girlfriend, Sticks," Tails answered. "Sticks, these are Melody and Skye."

"Hey kids, nice to meet you," Sticks said and hugged the kids.

"Nice to meet you too," Melody replied. "So are you going to be our new stepmom?"

"I guess so," Sticks chuckled.

"Boy father, she's got a sweet ass," Skye whispered to Tails' ear, to which the latter nodded and chuckled.

However, Skye forgot that his sister had absolute hearing. "Hey, it's not cool to say such stuff about our new stepmom you twit!"

"Hey relax sis, that's not what I meant! I just wanted to compliment our new stepmom!" Skye responded and pushed his sister.

"Hey, don't lie to me, and don't push me!" Melody snapped and hit her brother.

"Why you..." Skye snarled and started fighting his sister. The two siblings took their fight elsewhere around the hospital.

"Oh my, shouldn't we do something about them?" Sticks asked.

"Nah, they fight all the time," Mina responded. "Though I do wish one day that they'd bond together again. Even if... Never mind, we need to start the treatment. I need your help on this one, Sticks."

"OK, what do I do?" Sticks asked.

"We need to please him sexually before anesthetizing him," Mina said and started touching Tails' crotch.

"Hey, would you please put your hands off his dick?" Sticks muttered.

"Sticks, we need to please him together or else he won't get cured," Mina replied. "Trust me."

Sticks looked how Tails was enjoying Mina's treatment, so she decided to cope with it. She started kissing the two-tailed fox while Mina started fellating him. Shortly afterwards, Mina signaled Sticks to fellate Tails as well, and while fellating Tails together, they occasionally kissed each other. After Tails had climaxed, Mina had put him to sleep.

"This should do the trick," Mina said. "Now I'll take care of his bruises."

"Say, doesn't this make you want to return to Tails?" Sticks asked.

"But I thought he's yours now," Mina responded.

"I know, but we can both be with him together," Sticks replied.

"Hmm, good point," Mina responded.

"I mean look at us, we're both sexy girls who're attached to Tails," Sticks said, "I'm sure Tails won't object having us both."

Mina nodded and kissed Sticks again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Melody were still fighting on the hospital's floor. Several doctors and nurses noticed their fight, but they decided to stay out of this, fearing of getting injured and having their tasks jeopardized. Soon, however, Skye was pinning Melody on the floor too hard before accidentally falling on her himself, and when he tried to get up, he failed.

"Damn it, I'm stuck!" he groaned.

"Get off me, Skye!" Melody snapped, but when she tried to get Skye off, it only worsened the situation and only gave her more pain. "OUCH!"

"Melody, what's the matter?" Skye asked.

"Oh my... I can't take you out of me..." Melody said. "Did you just my cherry?"

"I think I did, sis..." Skye responded.

"It hurts... please help me..." Melody mewed.

"Maybe this will help," Skye said and started kissing his sister. Melody then hugged her brother as he started fucking her gently.

"Oh brother..." she moaned.

"Sis..." he moaned back at her. "Sis, you're so tight!"

"Brother, keep going harder! I beg you!"

"Anything for you, sis!"

"Skye, I'm close! Don't stop!"

"Cum for me, sister!"

"I'm cumming bro, I want to cum!"

"I'm cumming too, sis! Where do you want me to cum?"

"Cum inside me, brother!"

"I can't hold it in much longer, Melody!"

"Don't hold it in, cum inside me!"

"Are you sure, sister?"

"Yes, Skye! Do it!"

"You know, after this there is no going back!"

"I'll just wait for my period!"

"Another round?"

"Hell yeah, brother!"

The two had a total of sixteen rounds, three of which had involved Skye climaxing inside his sister.

"Boy, I'm definitely pregnant by now," Melody said.

"Yeah but, we didn't think of the consequences..." Skye hesitated.

"Come on brother, we'll find a solution for this," Melody replied. "Besides, I'm glad it was you who took my virginity."

"This is all my fault!" Skye said.

"No brother, I'm just as to blame as you," Melody responded.

"But I didn't pay enough attention."

"But I didn't take you out of me."

"But I was stuck..."

"But I didn't take my pill in time."

"And I woke up this morning."

"I forgot to wear panties, all of them were in the laundry."

"But I started the fight."

"But I started cursing you because I took your compliment for our stepmom the wrong way. But, uh... I'll admit... I kind of liked it..."

"Same here, honestly. But how will we explain this to mom and dad?"

"As I said, we'll find a solution for this."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note: I would also like to point out that Bugs Mc B wabbit is, in fact, co-writing the story with me and giving me ideas. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Oh, Brother

Sally took Amy to her and Sonic's house after their odd yet sweet sexual encounter. "Let's get you a little more comfortable," Sally said as the pink hedgehog let her take off her dress and bra. Sally herself took off her jacket before initiating another make-out session with Amy.

"Oh my, how silly of me," Sally chuckled, "I didn't offer you something to drink! Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes please Sal," Amy replied, "I'd like some coffee."

"Alright, coming right up," Sally said. "How would you like to have your coffee?"

"With some milk and sugar please," Amy answered.

"Alright babe," Sally replied. Soon she arrived with two cups of coffee, and the pink hedgehog thanked her and gave her a kiss.

"So... is it true what Sonic said?" Amy asked.

"About what?" Sally asked back.

"About Tails," Amy answered, "did Tails really take the virginities of all those girls that Sonic mentioned?"

Sally widened her eyes. "Well, he did take my virginity."

"Really? He took mine too!" Amy responded.

"Oh my Dio, I guess Sonic was right!" Sally said. "Who'd have thought Tails was such a player?"

"That sure sounds odd," Amy replied. "So how did it happen with you?"

"Do you mean how Tails took my virginity?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, how did Tails take your virginity, Sal?" Amy replied.

"OK, put your head on my laps and I will tell you," the red-haired chipmunk responded. The pink hedgehog lay on her back and placed her head on Sally's laps, and the latter told her story while gently playing with Amy's breasts.

"It all happened seven and a half years ago," she explained. "Back then, believe it or not, I was Scourge's girlfriend. But one day, since we've never had sex since we'd started our relationship, he decided he wanted to rape me. So he drugged me."

"Damn, that sick bastard!" Amy said in shock.

"However, Tails was there just in time to save me from that evil sicko," Sally continued. "After he had driven Scourge out, I kind of... uh... forced myself on Tails, because I was still under the influence of Scourge's drug."

Amy was shocked. "How did you manage to force yourself on Tails so quickly?" she asked.

"At first I just hugged him and thanked him very deeply," Sally answered. "Then it evolved into a deep kiss and eventually we had sex. Shortly enough he started to enjoy it. We tried many different positions and he made me cum more than five times."

"Woah, and was all this done outside?" Amy asked in shock.

"Indeed," Sally answered. "Afterwards I was so exhausted, so Tails took me to his workshop and I spent the night there. However, I still felt wrong about what I've done, so I ran away sometime before dawn. I managed to run into Sonic, but since the drug had dazzled my vision, I was convinced he was Scourge and I ran away from him. Eventually I ran back home and my mother managed to comfort me. And then I slept very well for a long time."

"Very interesting..." Amy said in awe. "But at least you enjoyed the sex with Tails," she added, to which Sally nodded positively. "How much did you enjoy it?"

"A lot," Sally replied.

"Didn't you get pregnant after this?" Amy asked.

"I did, but my period terminated the pregnancy," Sally answered. "Now you tell me how Tails popped your cherry."

Amy nodded, and she and Sally switched positions. It was now Sally's turn to place her head on Amy's laps and have her tits played by the pink hedgehog.

"It also happened during the same period of time your case happened," Amy explained. "It was another pitiful attempt to flirt with Sonic and get his love and attention. But I was desperate for love, and Tails was there. He asked, 'What's wrong, Amy?' to which I replied, 'Tails... please help me...'"

"You sure sounded dramatic," Sally chuckled.

"That's not all of it," Amy giggled back. "Tails then innocently asked me 'With what?' and I said 'I need some love'. He asked 'What do you mean?' and I said 'I mean this!' and then I just started to kiss him."

"So you started spicing things up I see," Sally snickered as Amy squeezed her tits harder.

"You bet, this is the best part!" Amy said. "Then I pinned him onto the ground and started sucking his dick. That's when he really started to enjoy this, so he petted my head as I kept fellating him before rubbing my tits on his schlong. Then I let him suck my tits and lick my pussy, and then we started the actual sex."

Sally licked her lips and smiled. "Interesting! What did you do?"

"You know, the usual stuff," Amy said, pretending to be innocent. "Doggy-style, cowgirl position, missionary position, 69. He made me cum at least ten or fifteen times."

"Man, Tails sure is one hell of a player!" Sally said. "He sure has a lot of talent!"

"Indeed!" Amy giggled. "Luckily I took my pill so I didn't get pregnant."

"Well, Tails has kids with Mina," Sally said. "But they were ready for this and they agreed. It must be done only when both sides decide it's right."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. She then started making out with Sally again. They fondled each other before moving on to 69 and suckling on each other's tits. After a mutual orgasm via tribadism, the two girls once gain started kissing each other ever so passionately.

Sometime later, someone came in and saw the two in action.

"Sonic!" Sally and Amy said in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

"OK bro, I've decided. I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and tell mom," Melody said.

"I hope she and dad won't get mad," Skye said.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll understand," Melody replied and slid her fingers across her brother's chest. "I'll ask mom to give me a pregnancy check."

Skye nodded. "Should I come with you, sis?" he asked.

"It's OK, Skye. I'll be fine on my own, but thanks for your support," Melody replied and kissed Skye's cheek.

"No problem, Melody," Skye responded. "I feel thirsty, so I'm gonna fix myself something to drink from this vending machine over there. Do you want something too?"

"Yes please," Melody answered, "I'd like to have some carrot juice please."

"I'll take care of this," Skye replied and held his sister's hands. "Good luck, sis."

"Thank you brother," Melody replied and kissed her brother. She then went to her mother, who had just put Tails to sleep for recovery several minutes ago. Mina was now standing a bit further from Tails' bed and eating a sandwich. Sticks remained next to Tails.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Melody asked her mother.

"Sure thing darling, what is it?" Mina replied.

"Could you please check if I'm pregnant?" Melody asked.

Mina was surprised by her daughter's request. "What's wrong? Have you forgotten to take your pills today, sweetie?"

Melody sighed in shame. "Yes, mom..."

Mina soon finished eating her sandwich and started an ultrasound check on Melody, who lay on one of the nearby beds. The results were positive.

"Oh my Melody, you are pregnant!" Mina said in joy.

"That's what I wanted to know," Melody responded.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Mina cheered. "Oh, I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Yeah, but mom..." Melody hesitated. "About that, well..."

"What's wrong, darling?" Mina asked.

Melody gulped. "It's Skye, he and I were having unprotected sex."

Mina's cheers turned into shock and confusion. "Are you telling me you're pregnant with an inbred embryo?"

That's when her daughter started to cry. "Yes mom... please don't get mad at us..." she sobbed. "Because it's your fault for trying to make us bond."

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I'm actually glad you two had sex," Mina chuckled.

"But what about the child?" Melody asked after wiping her tears.

Mina placed her hand on her daughter's belly. "We can find a solution for this, don't worry."

Melody smiled and held her mother's hand. Mina then crouched and gave her daughter a French kiss. As the two started fondling each other gently, something broke their kiss.

"Mina! He's waking up!"

That was Sticks, who saw Tails was blinking. He started making really woozy sounds as he slowly woke up, while Mina and Melody rushed to see their ex-husband and father wake up.

"Oh man, that was a terrible sleep..." the two-tailed fox muttered to himself. "I felt like I was almost dying because of all that stress."

"Dad, are you OK?" Melody asked.

"Hey dear," Tails smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I was doing fine until I heard about your incident, dad," Melody replied. "I really wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thanks darling," Tails responded. "Where's your brother?"

"Uh, about that..." Melody gulped. "Skye and I had a little fight here which ended with... unprotected sex."

Tails could only think of one reaction.

"WHAT!?"

"And now I'm pregnant," Melody added as Skye arrived with the drinks.

"What are you trying to do, kill me!?" Tails snapped before feeling pain in his heart. "AH!"

"Tails, what happened!?" Mina and Sticks asked in shock.

"I'm having a heart attack-ack-ack-ack-ack-ack! You ought to know by now!" Tails responded in a creaky voice before fainting.

"Dad!?" Skye and Melody shouted in shock.

"Oh man," said a stressed Sticks, "is he gonna be OK?"

"Yes, he will," Mina replied, "it's just that working for so long in his workshop over the years has caused him some heart problems. He just fainted. Luckily I can recover him quickly with this defibrillator."

The mongoose then gave Tails an electric shock to bring him back to consciousness. Once receiving the shock, Tails regained his consciousness with a scream.

"Skye, I'm gonna kill you!"

At this point, Skye and Melody were completely scared. They just stared at their angry father, who literally had fire in his eyes.

"Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops!" he roared. "It's bad enough that I had a fight with Sonic, it's the last month to pay the rent for my workshop, I need to take care of the ownership forms on the workshop, and now I find out that my own children are practicing incestuous sex!?"

"Tails, calm down! Please!" Sticks and Mina begged, but the two-tailed fox ignored his girlfriend and ex-wife's pleads.

"I'd have expected a certain level of carelessness from you Skye, but Melody!? You're the older sister, at least you should have some responsibility for what you're doing!" Tails shouted.

"What could have I done!?" Melody cried. "He had me pinned to the floor and I didn't know he had a hard on!"

"You need to take responsibility for what you're doing!" Tails responded. "You should have felt something poking at you!"

"It all came so fast..." Melody sobbed as she lowered her head towards the floor.

"What do you mean it all came so fast?" Tails asked.

"He didn't poke, he just rushed with it without noticing," Melody stuttered.

"Still, how come you didn't punch him and get off the ground?" Tails asked.

"I felt so painful and weak... I needed him to comfort me..." Melody squeaked in tears.

"Are you stupid!? You're brother and sister for Lindemann's sake!" Tails shouted.

"Yes..." Melody murmured and cried out loud.

"Tails, that was harsh," Mina said.

The two-tailed fox then started feeling bad for his daughter. "I know, but I had to make a point. How could you both get yourselves into this?"

"Tails, stop yelling at them!" Mina responded. "It's my fault!"

Tails was really confused right now. "How is it your fault?" he asked.

Mina confessed. "I wanted them to bond like this."

"What are you saying?" Tails asked.

"They were always fighting and I wanted to do everything to make them peaceful again," Mina answered.

"I... I get your point," Tails responded, "but why not just sit down with them and tell them not to be bad?"

"Come on Tails, they're not babies anymore," Mina replied. "I tried to, but every time I sent them down to talk to Danny at the pub, it just got worse."

"Danny? His name is Dan," Tails muttered.

"I know, but ever since Skye saw Melody naked..." Mina replied.

"Spare me the details," Tails demanded.

At the same time, Skye was hugging his crying sister in attempt to calm her down. "Don't cry sis, we'll be OK," he said. "You said it yourself, we'll find a solution."

"Bud dad is mad at us..." Melody sobbed.

"He still hasn't got his thoughts straight," Skye responded. "I know another way to comfort you. How about another round?"

"No brother... I'm not in the mood..." Melody sniffled.

"Please?" Skye asked.

Melody shook her head no, but Skye started kissing her. During their French kiss, Skye crouched a bit and sneaked his hardened member underneath Melody's skirt. Melody tried to move from her spot, but she realized she was stuck.

"Uh... bro? Did you sneak your wiener inside of me?" Melody asked.

"Yes," Skye answered.

"Skye, please don't..." Melody murmured.

"Relax sis," Skye responded, "you're gonna like it. I think this can cheer you up."

"Wait..." Melody said. "I need to stop crying first."

"OK babe," Skye replied. The siblings continued their kiss, and Skye then carried Melody and walked with her to the bathroom.

"Hey, where exactly are you two going!?" Tails snapped at them.

"I just need to help Melody with something," Skye responded.

"Just do it quick," Tails replied angrily, "I still need to think of a punishment for you two!"

Once in the restrooms, Melody spun herself and stood on all-fours.

"Fuck me, my darling brother," she said. "But don't go too rough."

"How much cum do you want in you?" Skye asked as he started humping.

"Not too much, I don't want dad to see me so dirty," Melody replied as she moaned.

"I just want to cheer you up, that's what your brother is for," Skye responded.

"Less talking more screwing, Skye baby," Melody moaned back at him.

"Prepare for the best screw of your life!" Skye gloated.

"Just fuck me," Melody snickered.

What they didn't know was that Tails had limped from his bed and had seen them in action. "STOP THIS NOW!" he snapped, but his children ignored him and went even faster. He was so angry that Mina and Sticks had to give him a stress pill to calm him down and drag him back to the bed.

"Oh my, I've climaxed in you a record of one hundred times!" Skye panted.

"You're a sex machine, brother!" Melody chuckled. Then they started French kissing again.

"Are you still sad?" Skye asked.

"Not at all," Melody giggled.

"Why not?" the fox asked.

"Because you cheered me up," the mongoose chuckled in response.

"I thought it wouldn't work."

"But it did."

"But you didn't want it."

"I changed my mind."

"How did you change your mind?"

"You always help me raise my morale, Skye. You're the best brother in the world," Melody said sweetly and hugged her brother tightly.

Skye hugged his sister back and asked: "How did I raise your morale?"

"By being so nice to me."

"How is having sex with you nice?"

Melody giggled. "Because sex is nice!"

"But dad is mad at us for having sex with each other," Skye said.

"Mom will make him understand," Melody said. "I hope."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note: Ideas and co-writing by Bugs Mc B wabbit. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


	5. One Wedding Without the Funeral

"Sonic!" Sally and Amy said in surprise once seeing the blue hedgehog standing in front of them. Nonetheless, Sonic was actually glad to see such a sight after the ugly moments he had gone through with Tails.

"I see my spontaneous method to help you make up worked even better than I had expected," he snickered. "Or should I say, make out?"

"Well, don't just stand there," Amy said, "join us!"

Sonic nodded and jumped right into it. Sally flipped out a condom and put it on Sonic's member. She then got on him as Amy went in front of them and started suckling on Sally's tits. "Oh yes..." Sally moaned. "Holy guns and roses..."

"So what have you two been doing while I was absent?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if you really want to know," Amy replied as she kept playing with the chipmunk's large breasts, "Sally and I were thinking that since we both want you, you should have us both."

"I actually like that idea!" Sonic said. "Why didn't you just ask me instead of fighting each other?"

"Maybe because you never bothered to give Amy a chance," Sally moaned.

"Less talking more moaning, princess," Amy snickered and kept suckling on Sally's breasts.

"You heard her Sal," Sonic added as he humped Sally more.

"Oh harder Sonic, you two are being so awesome," Sally moaned more.

"Cum for us, Sally babe," Amy cooed, still not letting go of the princess' jugs.

"Make me, I beg you!" Sally moaned louder, and soon she released on Sonic. "That was awesome, thank you so much, honeys."

"Awesome as always," Sonic chuckled. "Come on Amy, it's your turn now."

"Show us what you're made of, sweet rose," Sally said and spanked Amy gently before the latter climbed on Sonic's member and took it in. It was also her turn to have her breasts pleasured by the chipmunk princess.

"Oh Sonic, this feels great," Amy moaned out loud.

"Hey Amy, this isn't your first time?" Sonic asked, noticing no blood.

"I told you that Tails had already taken my virginity a long time ago, remember?" Amy replied while moaning. "You were running away from me and I told you 'Tails was the one who took my virginity anyway'."

"Oh right," Sonic replied, "I had a short amnesia for a moment."

"You're not mad at her because of this, are you Sonic?" Sally asked as she suckled on Amy's tits.

"Of course not, it's no use deploring the past," Sonic responded. "I already learned my lesson."

"Good boy," Sally chuckled and kept pleasing Amy.

Soon both Sonic and Amy climaxed with the latter screaming in joy. She then took Sonic's condom off and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"How was that, ladies?" Sonic asked as he hugged both Amy and Sally.

"That was awesome," the girls replied.

"Listen Amy, I'm sorry I always rejected you," Sonic said.

"It's OK Sonic," Amy smiled, "what matters is that we're all together now. Right Sal?"

"Hell yes Amy," Sally giggled in response. The trio then initiated a triple kiss.

"It's getting late," Sonic yawned. "How about we all sleep together?"

"Is your bed big enough for the three of us?" Amy asked.

"Sure it is," Sally answered. And so the trio went to Sonic and Sally's bedroom and got on the bed, preparing to catch some shut eye and for a journey to dream land. But that's a different franchise which we won't get into.

* * *

Things were slightly different in the hospital. Mina and Sticks had managed to decrease Tails' stress and drag him back to his bed after his outburst following the scenery he had deemed obscene.

"But Mina, you don't understand..." Tails murmured.

"I understand very well Tails, there's nothing to worry about," Mina responded. "We just need to decrease your stress a _little_ more. Sticks, come forth!"

"Aye aye," the jungle badger replied and prepared for orders.

"But... Melody and Skye..." Tails murmured again before finding himself getting kissed by his ex-wife.

"Just relax, will you?" Mina replied to him. "Hey Sticks, you take his dick."

The jungle badger obeyed and started fellating her boyfriend. Tails was indeed calming down as Mina was kissing him, and he placed his hand on her cheek while they were at it. His tails were petting Sticks' head as she was still pleasing him too.

"Feeling better, Tails?" Mina asked as she broke her kiss with Tails.

"I do," the fox replied, "but Skye and Melody, why are they doing this?"

"Relax Tails," Mina responded, "I told you, that's their way to bond. I know it's my fault, but look at them, they're happy. You always told me you only wanted our kids to be happy."

"That's true," Tails replied, "but now Melody is pregnant with an inbred child, and I already need to deal with my workshop's rent and ownership forms. The military can be really stressing, you know."

"I know sweetie, but yelling at our kids was wrong," Mina said.

"You're right, and I regret doing so," Tails replied. "Could you please bring them over here?"

Mina nodded and called her kids. "Skye, Melody, come here!"

Skye and Melody reluctantly made their way to their father's bed, still maintaining their fear from his comment on their current relationship status. They were both shivering as well as they started at their father.

"What is it, mom?" Melody asked.

"Your dad wants to tell you something," Mina replied. Both Melody and Skye turned their attention back to Tails.

"Listen kids," the two-tailed fox explained, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you like this, it was uncalled for. All you wanted was just to be happy with each other, and I was too blind to realize that. I don't want you to fear me, nor do I want to have any beef between us. I hope you can forgive me."

Skye and Melody shortly enough changed their scared expressions into surprised yet content ones. "We forgive you, dad," they said. "We're glad you understand us, father," Skye added.

"But what are we going to do with the baby?" Melody asked.

"We'll find a solution, don't worry," Tails replied. Skye and Melody then approached their father for a hug. Sticks and Mina also shared a hug with each other after witnessing that sight, and then they joined the group hug too.

"Listen, I know what you two need now, children," Tails said.

"What is it, dad?" Melody asked.

"You two need to get married," Tails answered. The rest were shocked.

"Tails, are you insane!?" Sticks asked. "And excuse me for the rhetorical question in advance, but these are your own children you're talking about, that's not even legal!"

"I know, that's why we're not going to make it official," Tails replied.

"Actually this is a great idea," Mina said. "Only the five of us will know, and you two won't even have to fill any papers."

"Moreover," Tails added, "we're not gonna have a preacher. I'll do all the talking."

"Think of it as some sort of play," Mina said, petting both of her kids' heads. "Then we'll have a surprise for you."

"I like surprises," Melody said.

"Do we need rings?" Skye asked.

"I can make you rings, but make sure to hide them under your gloves when you walk out in public," Tails answered.

"You can count on us, dad," Melody replied.

_"Really?"_ Tails asked cynically.

"Tails," Mina said, shaking her head. "Be nice."

"I was only joking," Tails replied.

"Oh, so in that case, it's fine," Mina chuckled. "And tell the military you'll have to delay the payment for the workshop because you had an emergency. They can't come to you with complaints if you've been hospitalized."

"The military is really strict, you know," Tails responded. "I don't know if they'll accept this, despite it being a reasonable and legitimate reason for delaying the payment."

"Tails honey, think about it," Sticks said, "they still need you for these weapons and vehicles you make for them, right? So they won't want to give up on you until your retirement."

"Hmm, good point," Tails replied.

"Anyways, now we got you all fixed up, so we can all go home," Mina said.

"Let's go to my workshop and organize the wedding there," Tails said.

* * *

Later, the Prower family and Sticks were back in Tails' workshop. Melody and Skye were standing in front of each other, with Sticks and their parents beside them. Tails then spoke: "With the power vested in me as your father, I hereby pronounce you husbro and siswife. You may kiss the sister."

Mina and Sticks laughed at Tails' blessing as Skye and Melody shared their kiss. "That's our Tails, funny as always," Mina said in her laugh.

Melody and Skye then gave each other their rings, which they put on each other's fingers and put their gloves on again to cover them.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, you said you had a surprise for us, mom," Melody added.

"Yes Mina, I would also like to know what kind of surprise you're planning," Tails said. "Is it a part of this bonding you planned?"

"Well, I'll tell you," Mina smirked and whispered to Tails' ear. The two-tailed fox widened his eyes in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Is my belly sexy?" Mina grinned. "Of course I'm serious!"

"What did you tell him?" Sticks asked in excitement.

"Well, my idea is a family orgy!" Mina cheered.

"So _that_ was your little surprise for us, mom," Skye smirked.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Melody giggled squeakily.

"Can I join you too?" Sticks asked. "Please?"

"Of course you can, my precious," Tails answered and gave Sticks a deep kiss.

"Hey you two, save some energy for the orgy itself!" Mina chuckled, holding both of Tails and Sticks' asses.

"Right, let's go to our bed!" Tails said.

Once at Tails' bed, the quintet started having their fun, and lots of protection was prepared. Tails started by taking his daughter from behind, who was in turn getting kissed by her mother. Sticks took a strap-on to take Mina from behind while being done by Skye. Later, Melody was breastfeeding Mina and Sticks, who were being done by Skye and Tails respectively.

"You seem so eager, daddy," Melody moaned while breastfeeding her mother and her future stepmother.

"Yeah, at first you seemed to be the biggest objector to this entire situation," Skye added.

"I never thought it would be so awesome," Tails responded.

"How is it to drink your daughter's milk, Mina?" Sticks asked.

"It's really awesome, it's the tastiest drink I've ever had," Mina replied.

"Thanks mommy," Melody squeaked.

Later, Skye and Tails were being fellated by Mina and Melody respectively. They, in turn, were having their breasts sucked by Sticks from underneath. Melody and Mina were petting each other's pussies while they were at it. Tails and Skye looked at each other once in a while, and they could help but share a kiss together. Then they and Sticks took turns on dominating Mina and Melody's breasts and genitals. It didn't take so long before Sticks had her private parts dominated as well.

Soon they were all finished, and the sheets were a mess. Neither of them bothered to get dressed.

"Boy, that was marvelous," Tails said. "That was an excellent idea you had, Mina."

"Thank you sweetie," Mina said and kissed Tails. Sticks joined their kiss, making it triple.

"Does that mean you're gonna be back together again, father?" Melody asked.

"I think it does, dear," Tails answered. "What do you say, Mina?"

"Sure, I accept!" Mina responded. "And I want Sticks to be our wife too," she added, gripping the jungle badger's breasts.

"Will be arranged, Mina babe," Sticks replied and kissed Mina's breast.

"Yes!" Skye and Melody cheered. "Our family will keep expanding!" they said.

The other three smiled. "Oh, that reminds me," Tails said, "Cosmo is preparing something big regarding her job and such. I'd like to give her a call."

"Sure babe, go ahead," Mina replied.

Tails went to his phone and pressed a few buttons. An unfamiliar voice had answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Brother, is that you?" Tails asked.

_"What? Who is this?"_

"Ich bin es, dein Bruder!" Tails replied.

_"Tails? Sind Sie das?"_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Sex, Lies, and Mobian Logic

_"Tails? Sind Sie das?"_ said the voice from the other side of the phone.

(Tails? Is that you?)

In the meantime, Sonic was walking outside Tails' house after having his little fun time with Sally and Amy. The blue hedgehog overheard Tails' conversation.

"Ja, Francis," Tails answered. "Wie ist meine Ex-Freundin, deine Frau? Wie geht es Dir? Wie ist das Leben nach der Armee? Und was sind Sie tätig?"

(How is my ex-girlfriend, your wife? How are you doing? How is life after the army? And what do you work in?)

_"Ich bin ein Filmproduzent / Film Talentsuche Kerl,"_ said the other person on the phone, revealed to be Tails' brother, Francis. _"Meine Armee das Leben war gut. Ich weiß, dass Sie in der Armee immer noch, wenn auch. Ihre Ex-Freundin, meine Frau, sie ist OK, ich denke."_

(I'm a movie producer/movie talent search guy. My army life was good. I know you're still in the army, though. Your ex-girlfriend, my wife, she's OK, I guess.)

At this point, Sonic was already in the house after knocking and being let in. "Tails? Since when do you speak German?" he asked.

However, Tails was still on the phone, so he did not answer right away. "Ich habe gehört, sie werde einen neuen Film bald," he said.

(I have heard she's gonna make a new movie soon.)

_"Ja, sie hat darüber erzählt," _Francis replied. _"Ich sehe, Sie haben eine neue Freundin."_

(Yeah, she's been telling me about that. I see you have a new girlfriend.)

"Ja," Tails answered. "Ihr Name ist Sticks, sie ist ein Dschungel Dachs und sie ist wirklich süß."

(Yes. Her name is Sticks, she's a jungle badger and she's really cute.)

_"Interessant!"_ Francis responded._ "Auch, wie das Leben sind Sie Behandlung in der Armee, jetzt, dass Sie für die Armee arbeiten? Haben Sie Ihre Ebene fixiert überhaupt?"_

(Interesting! Also, how has life been treating you in the army, now that you're working for the army? Have you fixed your plane at all?)

"Ich bin ziemlich gut. Entwicklung von Waffen und Fahrzeugen wie üblich, wissen Sie," Tails answered. "Und ja, mein Flugzeug wurde vor langer Zeit festgelegt."

(I'm doing pretty well. Developing weapons and vehicles as usual, you know. And yeah, my plane has been fixed a long time ago.)

Soon Amy and Sally showed up too. Just like Sonic, they were shocked once hearing Tails speaking in German.

"Haben Sie schon einmal mit Kindern gedacht?" Tails asked.

(Have you ever thought of having kids?)

_"Wir haben, aber nicht jetzt. Wir denken, die Kinder in zwei oder drei Jahren oder so,"_ Francis responded. _"Möchten Sie zu Cosmo sprechen?"_

(We have, but not right now. We're considering having kids in two or three years or so. Would you like to talk to Cosmo?)

"Ja bitte, dankeschön," Tails replied.

(Yes please, thank you.)

_"Auf Wiedersehen,"_ Francis responded.

"Tails, since when do you know German?" Sonic asked.

"Didn't you know that, Sonic?" Mina asked.

"I think it's sexy," Sticks chuckled.

_"Hello, Tails?"_ said Cosmo from the other side.

"I'll explain it to you later," Tails replied to Sonic.

_"Tails, what's going on here?"_ Cosmo asked.

"Hey Cosmo, long time no see," Tails responded. "Sonic just asked me something. So, Francis told me you're having a premiere soon! Congrats on your new movie!"

_"Thanks dear, I'll make sure to get you a free copy,"_ Cosmo chuckled. _"I'd like you to come to my new premiere in two weeks. Bring your family and your new girlfriend too."_

"Thanks, I'd love to," Tails replied to the plant girl. "Actually I also wanted to ask you where your premiere takes place."

_"Oh, it's going to be in the Chinese theatre in Hollywood,"_ Cosmo answered.

"Cool, thank you. I'll make sure to come," Tails replied. "How is my brother doing?"

_"He's fine. You know, he knows in which movies I need to participate,"_ Cosmo responded.

"That's great to hear," Tails smiled. "We'll be there, I guarantee."

_"Francis and I will be more than glad to see you all,"_ Cosmo replied. _"See you in two weeks, mwah."_

"See ya," Tails said and ended the conversation.

"Hey, I didn't know Cosmo spoke German," Sonic said.

"Actually I was talking to my older brother in German," Tails responded. "Though Cosmo also knows German thanks to my brother."

"What brother? I'm the one who's your brother," Sonic replied.

"No," Tails chuckled, "I mean my biological brother who moved from Germany and now lives in the United States. He lives up in the Beverly Hills area, and he also has a mansion in Bel Air."

"OK... first off, what biological brother? I thought you were an only child," Sonic asked. "Second, who the hell are you talking to like that?"

"Apparently I'm not an only child," Tails replied, crossing his arms. "And what do you mean 'who the hell are you talking to like that'?"

"You look sort of angry towards me, Tails. What have I ever done to you, besides the fact that I beat you up by accident?" the blue hedgehog asked as he back away a little.

"To be honest," Tails replied, "that's the main reason I'm mad at you."

"Seriously, are you still holding grudge over that!? I was drunk!" Sonic snapped. "I didn't know I was gonna hurt you. Had I been sober, I wouldn't have started fighting you like that."

Tails wasn't impressed. "Oh really?" he taunted. "You seemed pretty earnest while beating me up. Drunk or not, that's not an excuse. I could have broken a bone or two, you know."

Sonic was now feeling exhausted. "Sheesh... how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You gotta restrain your drinking habits," Tails replied. "And after beating me up like this, there's no chance in hell I can consider you as my brother."

"OK Tails, maybe a close relative may not be of concern no more to us. I mean, you do have your biological brother anyway. We only called each other brothers because we simulated to be close like brothers, we're not technically related anyway," the blue hedgehog said.

"Just take care of your drinking problems, OK?" Tails sighed.

"Will do. By the way, Tails, do you have anything else to remind me of before we leave to see Cosmo and your brother, aka her husband?" Sonic asked.

"Anything to remind you?" Tails thought out loud to himself. "Oh yes, my brother is slightly short-tempered, and he dislikes it when people come in and out of places really fast like you do."

"Oh my... I guess I'll have to slow down when he's in the house," Sonic replied.

"Yeah," Tails said. "But he's a nice guy overall."

"OK," Sonic said. "By the way, Tails, how many languages do you know?" he asked.

"I know about twenty-four languages," Tails answered. "I know English, Japanese, Spanish, German, French, Russian, Hebrew, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, Latin, Arabic, Yiddish, Aramaic, you name it."

"How did you learn how to speak so many languages?" Sonic asked.

"I can learn languages pretty easily. Chomsky is one of my inspirations," Tails answered. "I lived everywhere, and that's why when we first met, I was vaccinated with mechanics and everything that I do," Tails said.

"Why didn't you tell us you spoke a lot of different languages before?" Sonic asked.

"Because you never asked," Tails answered.

"I kinda did ask sometimes," Sonic responded. "Why have you never told us you could speak different languages when we needed people like you to speak different language? I've been having trouble speaking to other people."

"Maybe because you never appreciated my skills," Tails answered.

"What do you mean 'never appreciated your skills'?" Sonic asked.

Tails crossed his arms again and muttered: "You always saw me as the little kid who couldn't do anything."

"Aw, come on! You're still on that!? I said I was sorry, I never did mean to treat you as a little kid!" Sonic replied.

"You're just saying that to try being that saint you've always tried to be," Tails responded. "You've never changed a bit, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Are you trying to say you quit and don't want to be my sidekick anymore and rather be a full-time army guy?" Sonic asked.

Tails sighed. "Look chap, I really need to readjust how much I can trust you after what happened yesterday."

"Look, I know I might have been holding you back. You could have figured the whole thing with Fiona out long ago. Why did you just play along with your feelings and not act on the fact that Fiona was nothing but a cheap lying bitch?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe because you were drunk and raped her while I wasn't with her!?" Tails snapped.

"Yeah... hey, I was kinda half drunk half sober, so maybe I realized I was gonna rape her, so I stopped," Sonic replied.

"And thank Ozzy's bat for that," Tails sighed.

"Just so you know, it was before Sally and I became an official couple," the hedgehog added.

"No hard feelings," Sally replied.

"Look, I... yeah, anyway, I kinda pushed my luck with her," Tails said. "She's the one who ended up leaving me. I kept pushing the fact that I kept telling her if she were to cheat on me, I'd break up with her. So she finally had enough and broke up with me."

"Why did you go put your foot in your mouth by saying that if she cheated on you you'd break up with her, just to make her break up with you?" Sonic asked in confusion. "You're dumb."

Now Tails was losing it. "You fucking asshole! This is all your fault!"

"Well, true I'm a fucking asshole and it's my fault," Sonic admitted, "but why would you press the issue even further just to make her break up with you?"

"Sonic you jerk," Tails snapped, "you clearly haven't the slightest idea about morality and loyalty!"

"Tails, that is enough!" Sally replied to the two-tailed fox. "We all know he beat you up because he was drunk and all that, and we know it was wrong, but you're going too far now."

"And you also ought to stop blaming Sonic for your own behavior towards Fiona," Amy added. "Not that I'm defending her or anything."

"Fiona was a bitch anyway, I don't give two shits about her anymore," Tails muttered.

"You tell 'em, dad," Skye said.

"Rubbish, it's bad enough that my ex-husband has been beaten up by Sonic, he doesn't need to be lectured about some archaic issues which, by the way, you two have nothing to do with," Mina said, pointing at Sally and Amy.

"Oh my, look at the time," Sally said. "I need to get back to my castle."

"I need to get home too, to get a new dress. The one I'm wearing now is kinda dirty," Amy added.

'Now it's my turn to make an excuse,' Sonic thought. "I'm gonna soak somewhere, we'll see you all later," Sonic said.

The trio left the house, and Sticks and the Prower family still remained. "I'm glad that quarrel is over," Melody said.

"Me too, dear," Mina added.

"So dad, what are we gonna do now?" Skye asked.

"Well, it's Friday today, so I guess I should go check on Geoffrey and see if he needs help in his bar," Tails answered.

"Geoffrey's bar? Since when do you work there?" Sticks asked.

"I used to be a co-owner before I met you," Tails answered. "Now I only come twice a week, on Mondays and Fridays, to see if Geoffrey needs any help, for he sometimes struggles to run the bar by himself. Besides, I need extra money to take care of my ownership of the workshop."

"Alright honey," Sticks said and kissed Tails. "I'll stay here with Mina and the kids."

"Be sure to return home soon," Mina said.

"Good luck dad," Melody and Skye said.

"Thanks, I'll see you all soon," Tails said. He kissed Sticks and Mina on their lips and hugged his children before leaving.

"Sticks, just between you and me," Skye said, "I actually found out dad works at Geoffrey's bar because I hung out with my friends there one night."

"Interesting!" Sticks chuckled and ruffled Skye's hair, thus causing him to chuckle back at the jungle badger and hug her.

Mina looked at Skye. "How did you know, besides that? What did you do, walking into a bar with your friends? I mean, you don't look old enough to be drinking."

"I brought my ID card, mom," Skye responded, feeling annoyed by his mother's remark.

"I know you had your ID card with you, but why would you go to your dad's workplace to have fun instead of going to another bar? I mean, wouldn't your dad suspect that you were there?" the mother mongoose asked.

"I'm legal, mom. I'm sure dad wouldn't mind," Skye answered.

"I know he wouldn't mind, but wouldn't he be distracted by you and your friends in his bar? That's what I'm getting at. I mean, your friends kind of start fights, you would have gotten in trouble," Mina said.

"Distracted?" her son asked in confusion. "Dad should be proud I was helping his business."

"That could be true, but your friends get rowdy and start bar fights," Mina protested. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. How is that going to help your dad's business?"

"Simple, mom," Skye answered. "More paying customers = more money = affording security = driving punks away."

"True, but why would you hire your own friends as security guards for your dad's bar instead of you looking up for your own family?" Mina asked her son.

"I didn't say my dad should hire my friends as security guards," Skye responded.

"I didn't put it in that type of context. You and your friends hang out in your dad's bar, but don't they start fights when they get a little too drunk? Didn't you notice that? This might leave your dad with a big headache and cause him to get really stressed," Mina said.

"To be honest, I didn't know they were going there on a weekly basis," Skye said. "In fact, it was my first and only time here and I didn't know dad was working there."

"Look, I know that you didn't know that your dad was at that bar. If they cause any trouble at the bar, you'll get grounded. Make sure they don't cause any trouble while your dad is working," Mina warned.

"OK mom," Skye nodded and hugged Mina.

"Oh, and one more thing. Next time you go to a bar, choose a different bar and don't go to your dad's bar. Look, if your friends tell you they like the bar where your dad works, tell them that you don't want to go there because you don't want to cause trouble with his boss or get him fired," Mina replied, hugging her son back.

"Yes mom," Skye replied and kissed his mother's belly. "You're the best."

"That's my boy," Mina smiled. "Sweet child o' mine," she cooed and kissed Skye on his lips. Skye responded by licking her legs.

"Hey Melody, I'd like to talk to you," Skye said.

"Sure bro, what is it?" Melody asked as she and her brother walked to another room.

Skye sighed and started talking: "I wanna talk to you about the situation that we had at the hospital, where we fought and had sex at the same time. I know it was wrong of me to do that, and I feel sorry for that, but I don't know what came over me. I know that fighting with you in that type of situation when you didn't have underwear wasn't the best thing to do. It was actually not gonna work because I was gonna end up penetrating you anyhow."

Melody hugged her younger brother. "It's OK, Skye hun. Everything will turn out on the good side, don't worry. And I promise I won't fight you anymore."

"Same here, sis," Skye said and rubbed his nose against Melody's, causing her to giggle. "And by the way, I know mom has king-hearing, but how did you get such a good sense of hearing where you can hear people talking in a mile away?"

"You weren't a mile away from me when you said Sticks is hot," Melody chuckled.

"What you should have done was cover my mouth with your hand," Skye said. "Why didn't you do that instead of bitch-slapping me on the back of my head? That's why I started to fight with you. The only thing you should have done was just put your hand over my mouth, and I would have stopped saying stuff like that."

"True," Melody agreed, "but I was kinda mad because I hate it when people use such words to compliment people."

"Yeah, and I think it's also kind of my fault because I kinda pulled you. I bet you were going to grab your panties out of the drier when I came home to pull you to bring you to the hospital to visit dad," Skye said. "First things first, I should have waited for you to get your panties out of the drier while we were at home, and then, when we got to the hospital and I complimented Sticks in front of dad and we started to fight, I should have sorted another way to not go into a fight, thinking of stuff like sex and etcetera. And also, as we were fighting and I pinned you to the floor, I think I shouldn't have tried to think of using you for sex, and that was why I kind of got so turned on. I guess what I'm saying is that this is all my fault, just for complimenting our stepmother and for fighting you."

Melody was awestruck. "Skye, I don't-" she was about to say, but her brother cut her off.

"Look Melody, that whole thing in the hospital between you and me was all my fault," Skye said sadly. "I should have known you weren't wearing panties. Plus, at the time, complimenting Sticks wasn't the best of ideas. I shouldn't have done that."

Melody grabbed her fox brother's shoulders and said in response: "Look brother, it's my fault too. I'm the one who started the fire. I was the first one who acted with physical violence. I broke the dam."

"That might be true, but what you should have done was cover my mouth with your hand instead of slapping me on the back of my head," Skye replied.

"I know, brother," the young mongoose sighed sadly. "I'm truly sorry for that, and I promise I won't do it again."

"Same here, sis. I'm sorry too," Skye replied. "And by the way, how do you have such sensitive hearing? How could you hear what I was saying to dad? I mean, neither mom nor dad has such good hearing, how did you get that?" he asked. "No offense, sister, but I should have the type of hearing you have, because dad and I are foxes, so we should have sensitive hearing and not you or mom, for that matter. Bats and dogs are the only animals I know that have a sensitive sense of hearing."

"You just said that mom has king-hearing, didn't you?" Melody replied.

"How can mom have king-hearing if she's not part of the dog family or other animals that have that type of hearing that we foxes must have?" Skye asked.

Melody chuckled at her brother's question. "First, dad has king-hearing too. Second, I think carnivores in general have a great sense of hearing. Mongooses are also carnivores, you know."

"That may be true, but I mean, we find our food by smelling it out and hearing its sound," Skye replied.

"That's right," Melody nodded. "We mongooses do it too, just like any other carnivore."

"OK," Skye said. "By the way, are mongooses considered something akin to a dog?" he asked.

"Actually we're closer to weasels," Melody answered.

"Do you resemble weasels because of your height or your structure? I mean, the way you look like?" Skye asked.

"Genetic relations, brother. That's the whole thing," Melody answered, "the same way foxes are related to dogs."

"Technically foxes, wolves, jackals, and any type of dog are a family. Basically we're canines," Skye said.

Melody nodded. "So that's the same deal with weasels, mongooses, badgers, and otters. We're all a family too," she explained.

"That's one thing that's been bugging me, sis. Why do dad and I sleep at night while we're actually meant to be up at night? Technically, foxes hunt at night," Skye replied.

"Two words, dear brother," Melody answered. "Mobian logic."

"It doesn't make sense for us because we're made to be in the night. It doesn't make sense for us to be sleeping at night, because we foxes usually sleep during the day," Skye said.

"What about Rouge?" Melody chuckled. "She's a bat and she's awake during daytime."

"Well, she has to be asleep during the day also! I mean, foxes and bats are nighttime creatures," Skye said.

"As I said, Mobian logic," Melody repeated.

"There's also another thing that bugs me a lot," Skye continued. "You know that technically we are brother and sister, but that should be impossible as well, because a fox and a mongoose can't have kids. I mean, even though it's Mobian logic. Plus, it would make more sense if I came from dad and Fiona because they're both foxes..."

"Skye, I think you should stop there," Melody responded. "You're starting to take this way too far."

"OK I'll stop. I already know I'm stepping over the line," Skye said. Melody nodded and then they both shared another hug. "I know the whole thing was my fault, but why would you let me pin you on the floor and not try to push me off of you, knowing I was in the perfect position to penetrate you?"

"I actually tried to stop you, but you're stronger than I am," Melody said. "But let's forget this. It doesn't matter now." Skye nodded as he and his sister maintained their hug.

* * *

Upon his arrival, Tails noticed a whole bunch of people waiting outside the bar. They were starting to fuss because of the lack of a bartender at that time. 'Damn, Geoffrey is probably late,' Tails thought to himself. Luckily he had a spare key. "Alright people sit down. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I'll be taking care of you now until Geoffrey arrives," Tails said. He started dispatching a lot of beer for the customers; some of them were almost on the verge of going berserk. After a few minutes, Geoffrey indeed made his appearance.

"Hey Tails, sorry I was late," he said.

"Hey Geoffrey," Tails responded. "I've been taking of those customers here until you came."

"Excellent, Tails. Thanks. Let me take it from here now. Go check if any other merchandise on the inventory is missing," Geoffrey said.

"I'm on it," Tails replied.

The two-tailed fox then walked to the back room of the bar and looked at everything the stock had to offer. "Let's see... 200 bottles of red, 150 bottles of white... 500 bottles of various juices... triple sec, tequila, calvados, vermouth, tonic and gin, etcetera and etcetera... that seems to cover the beverages. Wait, there's more over there, I always forget that. Potatoes, nachos, condiments, lemons..."

The whole thing took a few hours. Tails checked everywhere thoroughly and wrote everything down – every potato and glass was written. Tails eventually finished in 10 PM and went back to Geoffrey. "Yo buddy, can I go on my break?" he asked.

"Did you finish checking the inventory?" Geoffrey asked, and Tails nodded. "Sure, mate," the skunk said to Tails. "Make sure to come back in 25 minutes."

Tails nodded and went outside to a nearby fast food joint. "One chili-dog and large chili cheese fries, please."

"Right away," said the cashier. "Any condiments, sir?"

"Just ketchup, please," Tails replied.

"That'll be 25 dollars," the cashier replied. Tails paid with his credit card and received the food. "Enjoy," the cashier said.

"Thanks sir," Tails replied. He sat at a nearby table and started eating. And while he ate, he thought. 'Sonic seemed pretty earnest with his apology. I mean, I've already recovered rather quickly, so why couldn't I forgive him? Is it because of what he had done to Fiona back then? Or at least what he tried to do to her? But he's right about what I had done too. Pestering her about this wasn't a smart move. Maybe breaking up with Fiona was the best idea after all. I think I should forgive Sonic. Yes. The next time I see him, I'll tell him I accept his apology so we can both put this issue behind us.'

Tails then finished his food and returned to Geoffrey's bar after his 25-minute break had ended. He stayed there until 2:30 AM when his shift ended. However, he didn't walk back home, but to Sonic's house. 'I must get rid of those senses of guilt,' Tails thought to himself. Once arriving at Sonic's, he knocked on the door. Fortunately for him, the blue hedgehog wasn't entirely asleep.

"Tails, what's up? What are you doing here in those hours? Aren't you tired?" Sonic asked him.

"Look Sonic, I've been thinking about what we talked about earlier today," Tails said. "What you said about Fiona was true, and I assume breaking up with her was a good choice after all. I accept your apology, and I'm sorry I yelled at you and told you you're not my brother anymore. You'll always be a brother to me, biological or not."

"It's alright, pal. Though I couldn't sleep because I was also thinking about what you said to me," Sonic replied. "I do need to restrain my drinking habits. I'll even go to rehab if I need to. I promise I won't ever beat you up like this nor do anything similar to what happened with Fiona."

"It's all just water under the bridge," Tails said. The two then shared a hug. "Alright, time for the both of us to catch some shut eye."

"Yeah," Sonic added, "at this rate we'll both wake up at 2 PM," he chuckled, causing the two-tailed fox to chuckle back at him.

"True," Tails said. "Good night, brother."

"Good night bro," Sonic replied and Tails started walking away, but something stopped him and he turned around.

"Just one more thing, Sonic," he said. "Have you any idea where your dad is?"

Sonic was surprised by Tails' question. "Uh... nope. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think your drinking problem is because of the fact you haven't seen your dad all these years?" Tails asked.

"I never thought about that, but it might be possible," Sonic responded. "I'll ask my mothers about this. Good night."

"Good night," Tails replied and walked back home. Once entering his room, he noticed Mina and Sticks were sleeping in the same bed – his bed, to be more accurate. He crawled in the bed and fell asleep between them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note: Tails' older brother, Francis Prower, was created by Bugs Mc B wabbit. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for more!**


	7. My Sister's Lover (Formerly Mine)

Two weeks have passed, and Mina and the kids decided to live with Tails and Sticks. Now was the afternoon before Cosmo's premiere. While Sticks and Mina were having fun with the kids, two young vixens were walking together along the area. One of the vixens had brownish-yellow fur, and the other vixen was as white as snow. They stopped when they came across Tails' workshop, not recognizing the place at all.

"Hey Julie, qui l'enfer vit ici?" asked the white vixen. "Je veux dire, j'ai pensé que cette maison a été abandonnée."

(Hey Julie, who the hell lives here? I mean, I thought this house was abandoned.)

The brownish-yellow-furred vixen, named Julie, looked at a certain photo of a group of foxes. Three of them were Tails and his parents, Rosemary and Amadeus. The two other foxes were a male fox which was taller than Tails, and a female vixen which was shorter than him. She heavily resembled Julie, and she knew what it meant.

"Apparemment, cela est la place de mon frère," she said.

(Apparently this is my brother's place.)

"Alors où est-il, merde alors!?" the white vixen asked in frustration.

(Then where the fuck is he!?)

"Jessica, les mœurs! Nous sommes dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, donc s'il vous plaît montrer un peu de dignité," Julie responded.

(Jessica, manners! We're in someone else's house, so please show some dignity.)

"Eh bien, où est-il alors? Si cela est sa maison, devrait-il pas être ici?" asked the white vixen, named Jessica.

(Well, where is he then? If this is his house, shouldn't he be here?)

"Comment dois-je savoir?" Julie answered. "Je ne le suis pas tous les jours."

(How should I know? I don't follow him every day.)

"Attends une minute," said Jessica, "cela devrait être impossible pour nous d'entrer ensuite. Pourquoi le système de sécurité serait quand nous sommes ici, à moins qu'il est quelque part sur les lieux?"

(Wait a minute, this should be impossible for us to enter then. Why would the security system be off when we're in here, unless he's somewhere on the premises?)

" Jessica, tu bois trop," Julie sighed. "Allez, allons trouver mon frère."

(Jessica, you're drinking too much. Come on, let's find my brother.)

"Où voulez-vous pensez qu'il pourrait être? Il pourrait être n'importe où dans la maison," replied Jessica.

(Where do you suspect he could be? He could be anywhere in this house.)

"Je suppose que nous devrons simplement à la recherche de notre propre," answered Julie.

(I guess we'll just have to search on our own.)

"Nous devrions vérifier le garage première," Jessica suggested.

(We should check the garage first.)

"Uh... bien sûr, pourquoi pas?" responded Julie. 'Comment sait-elle ce lieu a même un garage?' she thought.

(Uh... sure, why not? 'How does she know this place even has a garage?')

"Devrions-nous essayer d'entrer par l'ouverture de la porte de garage? Ou devrions-nous descendre et vérifier s'il est à l'intérieur du garage en premier?" Jessica asked.

(Should we try to enter by opening the garage door? Or should we go downstairs and check if he's inside the garage first?)

"Comment diable pouvez-vous savoir s'il y a une entrée de garage en bas?" Julie questioned.

(How the hell do you know if there's an entrance to the garage downstairs?)

"Juste mes intuitions..." Jessica hesitated.

(Just my intuitions...)

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée," said Julie. "Connaissant mon frère, il va probablement faire quelque chose avec son avion ou le fixer. Il pourrait être en bas ou non, ou tout simplement tester le plan."

(I don't think that's a good idea. Knowing my brother, he's probably doing something with his plane or fixing it. He might be downstairs or not, or just testing out the plane.)

"Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller en bas pour vérifier s'il est là-bas? De plus, ne serait-il besoin d'aide?" Jessica asked.

(Why can't we go downstairs to check if he's down there? Plus, wouldn't he need help?)

"Non, ce dialogue devient fastidieuse, disons simplement aller," Julie muttered.

(No, this dialogue is getting tedious, let's just go.)

"D'accord," Jessica agreed, "Laissons ce."

(OK, let's drop it.)

After a long search for Tails, the two vixens went to his garage and saw him sleeping on his workbench.

"Hey Julie, réveille ton frère!" Jessica said.

(Hey Julie, wake your brother up!)

Julie nodded and started shaking her brother gently while whispering to him. "Tails... hey Tails, wake up..."

Her attempt was successful. Tails slowly opened his eyes and saw the two vixens in front of him. "Oh... Julie! And Jessica? Wow, long time no see!" he gasped in surprise. "How did you find me?"

"Just with random traveling," Jessica chuckled.

"No offense bro, but why would you sleep down here in your workshop when you have a better bedroom upstairs?" Julie asked.

"I was working until late at night, and I just fell asleep," Tails yawned.

"You do know that sleeping on the bench is bad for your back, right?" Jessica asked.

"Tell me about it..." Tails muttered. "My back absurdly hurts," he groaned in pain, trying to get up without much success.

"O la la, this doesn't look good..." Julie said in concern as she helped her brother get up. "Which one of us do you want to give you a massage?" she asked.

"You do it, Julie," Tails answered. "Thank you, sis."

"No problem," Julie replied.

"What's the matter, Tails? Don't you trust me?" asked Jessica in a pseudo-seductive manner.

"Wait," Tails responded, "on second thought, can't you both do it?"

"I'm afraid not," Julie answered, "it seems like she's more distracted."

"Distracted? Whaddya mean?" Jessica asked.

"You're looking outside and not at Tails, that's what I meant," answered Julie.

"Girls, I would really like to have that massage right now," Tails replied, "my back is killing me."

"OK brother, I'll do it," Julie said and started massaging Tails' back.

"So... what do you want me to do in the meantime?" asked Jessica.

"Look Jessica, after my sister finishes massaging me, I'll go back to work because I still need to do some stuff," Tails replied. "So please try to find all my tools."

"OK Tails," Jessica replied and went to fetch Tails' tools. In the meantime, Julie gently turned her older brother onto his stomach and started massaging his back.

"That's nice," Tails sighed happily while getting massaged by his younger sister. "So Jessica, when was the last time we mated?" he asked as the white vixen returned with his toolbox.

Jessica just looked at him in a confused look which seemed to have a certain speck of annoyance. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You seriously don't remember when the last time we actually mated was?"

"I do, but it's kinda hazy," Tails answered.

"What's this thing with your short-term memory loss?" Julie asked.

"I've taken a lot of headshots to my head during weapons training, so I kind of remember some stuff but I forgot the rest," Tails explained.

"But at least you do remember our time in high school, you better not forget that," said Jessica. Tails responded with a nod. The white vixen was Tails' girlfriend back in their high school years.

"So is your short-term memory loss the reason you keep building weapons for the army while no longer being in the battlefield?" Julie asked.

"Oui," Tails answered, "so many headshots had damaged my battling and endurance skills."

"So that's why you can't remember the last time we mated," Jessica said.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Julie asked.

"The doctor said it's not severe, but I probably can't undo it," answered Tails.

"So Tails, up to where do you remember the last time we mated?" Jessica asked.

"I remember we were at a party and we went back to your dorm completely drunk. Then we had sex and that's when it starts getting hazy," explained Tails. "I only remember that. Mind giving me some more info about what happened after that? I don't even remember whether I used a condom or not."

"Relax, you did use a condom," Jessica chuckled.

"I don't mean to be negative, but we were both drunk, so how do you know I used a condom?" Tails asked.

"I wasn't pregnant," Jessica replied.

"Before we left for the party, you told me you've been trying to get pregnant, but it wasn't working," Tails said. "So I doubt that you'd have gotten pregnant either way either I used a condom or not.

"Ah, but you said you weren't ready to have kids back then," Jessica responded.

"True," Tails replied. "Wasn't that the same day I took your virginity?"

"No," Jessica chuckled in response.

"So you're telling me you're not a virgin and somebody else took it and it wasn't me?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember? I was gangbanged by those five jerks!" Jessica snapped.

"I remember that. It's not that I'm confused and don't remember anything, but right now it's kind of confusing in my head. I told you I remember half of the stuff because all of my memories have mixed up into one, so that's why it goes hazy," Tails replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," responded Jessica. "You probably don't remember that we had sex more than once, do you?"

"I do, I do," Tails sighed. "So you came all the way from Paris for what?"

"Simple, Tails," the white vixen answered. "We came here all the way from France because... we need a donor."

"And because we were invited to Cosmo's premiere," Julie added.

"A donor? What kind of donor do you need?" Tails asked.

Julie and Jessica smiled at each other and winked. The white vixen answered Tails' question while his sister just giggled.

"Julie and I want to have a baby."

Tails was surprised. "Oh... I see now..." he said after a five-second silence. "So... what do you want me to do?" he asked, even though deep inside he had a feeling that he knew where this was going.

"We want you to be the father," Jessica answered.

"That's flattering," Tails smiled. "So which one of you two is going to give birth to the baby?"

"It will be Jessica, Captain Obvious," Julie answered in disdain. "I mean really, you didn't think about fucking your own sister, did you?" she asked.

"OK, forget I asked that," Tails muttered. "Although I'm curious about incest, I'm not going that route of having to get you pregnant, Julie."

"Sacre bleu," Julie sighed in annoyance, "did you forget I'm a lesbian?"

"Hey, I'm not saying I forgot that, but I just don't want to risk you getting pregnant by me," Tails replied.

"That's why it's going to be Jessica," his sister responded. However, what Tails and Julie did not know was that Jessica had different plans for them.

Later that day, Tails was swimming in his pool to take a break from fixing his plane. In order to put her plan into fruition, Jessica suggested that she and Julie follow Tails to his pool, but they did not get in yet.

"Maybe we should change to something more comfortable," Jessica said as she started taking distance from the pool.

"Pourquoi?" Julie asked. She stood rather close to the pool, so this gave Jessica what she had wanted to make her plan work.

"Oh, je ne sais pas... Maybe for this!" Jessica gloated as she ran towards Julie while positioning her hands for preparation to push Julie into the pool. However, her plan backfired when Julie moved over, apparently unaware that Jessica was running towards her and laughing wickedly. Instead, Jessica fell in herself right in front of Tails.

"Jessica!" Tails said in surprise. "You surprised me, what brings you to my pool?"

"Oh la la... it's a long story, Tails," Jessica laughed nervously.

"Actually it's quite simple, Jessica here is just so eager to put our impregnation plans to fruition," Julie snickered while stripping to full nudity. "Come on mon cher frère, be a gentleman and help your ex-girlfriend out of these clothes, s'il vouz plait," she added and entered the pool.

"D'accord, sis," Tails replied and took off Jessica's wet shirt. "So I understand that you miss our good old days back in college, eh Jessica?"

"Don't get any false thoughts into your head," Jessica blushed nervously as she got completely naked, "we already told you the purpose of this."

"Oh oui oui, I never thought otherwise," Tails responded in a sarcastic yet seductive tone.

"I want Julie to pleasure me from the front while you get me pregnant, Tails," Jessica said.

"I'm right ahead of you," Julie giggled and swam towards Jessica. "Ready, ma cherie?"

"Ouais," Jessica nodded, "Tails?"

"Ready when you are," Tails responded. He then slowly inserted himself into Jessica while holding her arms, and then he started moving back and forth gently.

"I still prefer our toys, Julie," Jessica moaned quietly.

"I know babe," Julie replied and started licking Jessica's breasts. "We don't mean any offense though, grand frère."

"Non taken," replied Tails as he maintained his movements. "Such a fun activity to do before the premiere, eh girls?"

"Y-yes," Jessica moaned. "Shake me all night long, Tails!"

"But now it's just afternoon," Tails chuckled as he roughened up his movements.

"We were also wondering if we could spend the night here with you until Cosmo's premiere tomorrow," Julie asked as she kept pleasuring her wife's nipples.

"Of course you can, I'm sure I can find an extra room for you girls," Tails replied.

After their sex session was over, the foxes were preparing to take a shower. Julie and Jessica went in first.

"Do you think Tails' seed caught?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sure, darling. We're going to be parents soon, I'm sure of that!" Julie giggled and started washing her wife's breasts.

The two vixens started making out underneath the running water while washing each other's breasts and posteriors. Jessica then washed Julie between her legs and licked her breasts, while Julie washed Jessica's tail and hair while she was at it. They then swapped roles and finished showering, and then they dried each other.

Tails then entered the shower while Julie and Jessica resumed their make-out session just nearby the pool, rather than getting dressed back.

"I bet those titties will be full of milk soon," Julie giggled and started sucking Jessica's breasts again.

"Oh, you're such cute pervert," Jessica laughed and kept Julie's head close. Then they were in a suitable position for mutual breast sucking, and they maintained that action for several minutes before moving on to a 69. They ended their session with a kiss, just in time for Tails to finish showering.

"I was thinking, would it be OK if you slept with Sticks, Mina, and me? My bed is big enough for all of us," Tails suggested.

"Sure, that'd be magnifique," Julie smiled. Jessica nodded in agreement. "We are feeling kind of tired, so we might as well call it a day."

Jessica looked at the clock, and it was almost midnight. "We sure had a lot of fun, haven't we?" she chuckled.

"Yes, time flies very quickly when we have fun. It sure is better than just spending the rest of the day fixing that darn plane," responded Tails.

Once again, Tails found Sticks and Mina sleeping in his bed already, so he and the two vixens crawled in without waking them up. Tails crawled between his two lovers, while Julie and Jessica crawled to the left side of the bed. Soon they all fell asleep while waiting for tomorrow's premiere. Tails was also thinking about how it would be to reunite with his older brother Francis and his ex-girlfriend Cosmo once again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's note: Have I already mentioned that recovering from a serious writer block is tough (especially when I'm loaded with work and the exams were coming)? With that out of the way, I hereby dedicate this chapter to Ian "Lemmy" Kilmister, David Bowie (I know it's late, but I started working on this chapter shortly after their deaths), and Prince. Julie Prower and Jessica were created by Bugs Mc B wabbit and me. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
